Naruto Vampires & Demons
by wolfdemon16
Summary: Uzamaki Naruto lives a regular life, she has friends, and family and one vampire that was her to himself. Her 'brother' and 'sister' are everything but normal. And when Sasuke finds out what they are he pays it with his and Neji's left. What are they?


Naruto Vampire and Demons

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto characters OK, got it? good. This is Female Naruto ok just to let you know before I start the story. Also there is some OCs that i put in. Its no love story, but a story that has a huge fighting scene, it has demons and two vampires, oky doky! enjoy! {Also i dont know about the review and stuff like that! Im new here!}

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the café that was now in front of her. She hated the very thought of working in this small café, why you may ask? Because of the outfit that she was forced to wear almost every day. She pursued her lips together and walked inside. She was greeted by her best friend Milo, Naruto's eye twitched as she popped out of nowhere.

"KONICHIWA NARUTO-CHAN!" Milo greeted with a wide smile on her silky pale skin a small blush shone her cheeks. Naruto looked at her and sighed. "Hai, Milo-san," she greeted sleepy. Milo grabbed Naruto's tanned arm and pulled her into the dressing room to get her dressed in her uniform. Naruto groaned and complained. "NANI! MILO-SAN!" she cried out.

A raven-haired boy came in shortly after Naruto and sat down in the far end of the café. He heard muttering of two waitresses auguring on whom to go over there and take his order. "No, I don't wanna go over there!" the long haired blonde waitress groaned out. "Don't be like that Naru-chan!" the red haired waitress told the girl that she called 'Naru-chan.' "But I don't want to!" she said. "Sorry, but everyone else has someone to get their orders! And you're the only one that doesn't so GO!" the red haired screamed.

The blonde waitress muttered something and came over to the raven-haired boy. "What do you want to drink, sir?" she asked in an almost hiss like manner. The raven smirked, "Black coffee," he said, she placed the menu in front of him. She spun on her heel and left, the dress twirled around her legs and she left into the kitchen door. The raven looked thru the menu and sighed. The blonde waitress came back with his coffee.

"Here you go 'sir'," the blonde hissed. She was starting to walk away when the raven grabbed hold of her wrist. "What's your name dobe?" he smirked, she grinded her teeth, and turned around. _Who the in the world does he think he is to call me 'dobe'? She screamed to herself._ "It's Uzumaki Naruto, teme," she hissed to him and swatted her wrist away from him. "HN, playing hard to get I see," he said amused at the girl named Naruto.

"OI! Naru-chan, it's time for break and Mr. Jiraiya said for you to have the day off for today seeing how your father need you to help out in the school," a grin beamed on Milo's face. "'Stepfather'?" Naruto mutter, she had been an orphan ever since she could remember and Iruka had taken her in and treated her as his child.

Milo nodded and started to push her out of the dressing room and out the café's doors. "Bye Naru-chan see you tomorrow!" she hugged Naruto and went back into the café without another word. It was at least half past noon she believed and she walked a bit faster. All of sudden she heard a sound that sounded like crying in the ally. She had heard Iruka and the police officer Kakashi talking about the disappearances of some people and other things.

~ Flashback~

"Iruka, have you heard?" the officer asked Naruto's stepfather Iruka. Naruto was going to get some water when she heard the officer come in. "Yes, I just can't believe that so many people have been killed or kidnapped," Iruka said in a sadden tone of voice. "You may want to keep a close eye on Naruto," Kakashi told Iruka. "Why?" he asked. "The kids have been around her age, we found some drained of blood and torn to pieces," Naruto gasped.

_D-d-drained o-o-of bl-l-lood? _She thought and an image came to her head. And she gagged a bit and ran up stairs and locked the doors and windows in her room.

~ End of Flashback~

Naruto slowly went into the ally with the light of her phone guiding her. She saw a girl with pink blonde hair in the fettle position and the sobbing stopped. The pink-blonde got up to her feet and turn to face Naruto. Her face was bloody; her smile reviling sharp teeth on the floor was a boy about 16. Naruto dropped her phone and stared at her. The pink-blonde's eyes were a blood shot red. She took a step forward.

"Hm, I see I have another meal, but blonde girls really don't taste that good compared to the blonde boy that will easily fall for _us_," the pink-blonde laughed which made Naruto fall back at the evil laugh that she had. Naruto let out a yelp as a thick piece of glass cut threw her palm. The girl sniffed the air and an evil smile plastered on her pale face. "I guess I was wrong," she muttered, Naruto got up and tried to kick the girl but it failed.

The girl grabbed her ankle and tossed her to the wall, there was a small snap. Naruto got up but the girl had her neck in her hands. Blood was seen on the corners of her rosy pink lips. "I fell bad that I have to kill such a beautiful creature, but that how it is," she laughed out.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that Sakura," a voice rang out. They turned to see the raven hair boy there. "S- S- Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl stuttered. _It's the boy from the café!_ Naruto told herself.

"Let her go and leave now Sakura or I'll be forced to kill you," he said calmly. "Why Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while letting go of Naruto. "Because I saw her first and it's first see first keeps!" he growled to her.

Sakura dropped Naruto had on the floor, pain joltedup her arm stinging threw the bone. " Why, Saskue-" " Leave NOW!" the raven growled and 'eep' escaped her lips and she left in a flash.

Naruto looked at the raven known as Sasuke, he took a step foward and she took step back. His eyes were now a bloo red color and she was paralized in her place. 'G-g-gah! I can't m-m-move!' sh stared in horror as he was in front of her. He was merly smirking as he closed in, his face between her collar bone and shoulder.  
" why so frightened, dobe?" he chukled lowly his breath so warm on her neck.

" You all are t-the o-ones t-t-that killed t-t-those kids?" her shapphar eyes scared as she choked out the words. His breath creeped up to her face, a few inches apart from her pink lips. His eyes soften up a bit. 'It i her, but doesn't she remember me?' the raven questioned himself. She had those marks the three soft line marks on each of her cheeks, the same shapphar eyes like from before but they held fear, the same beatiful blond hair like the sun, and everything else. He gentaly grabbed her cheek.

" OH YEH! NARUTO-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice yelled out, the saw a girl and boy the boy had black hair while the girl had silver like hair. " Naruto-san, there you are," the littl gir's voice was like bells soft and lightly spoken. The boy ran up to Naruto while the girl followed gracefully. " Shiroki? Yuuki? Why are you here?" she asked. " Gomen, but Iruka-sempi wanted us to get you, Naruto-san," they girl had golden eyes that seem to be holding care and worry for the older girl, " Hai! Hai! What Yuuki-chan said!" the boy who's name was Shiroki pumped up his fist in the air with a grin.

Naruto nodded, " O-oh ok, come on lets go," she said pushing her way from the vampire. Yuuki was standing next to him, " If you hurt her vampire, its your blood I'll come after," Yuuki's voice held an acid tone. She glanced up giving him a death glare, " Got it!" she snapped and he flinched. ' What is this girl?' he questioned, her eyes were a crimson color. " I may be little to you, but i will kill you if she gets hurt you vampire skum," she growled, she held a pitch black sword with a hint of silver. A creep smile came over her face, it made her look demonic with those crimson eyes.

She turned and ran away to go back with Naruto and Shiroki. He fell down, " What the hell is she? She looks human, but... is it possible?" questions ran threw his head.  
" She's a 'Zenaku Tenshi Akuma'{ means Good & Evil Angel Demon} " a voice said he turned to see a pale, long hair brunnett, paled eye boy. " N-Neji? how do you know?" Sasuke questioned. A little smile appeared on Neji's face, " Hmm, you really would like to know eh?" he smirked. Sasuke thouht back and picked himself up lunging towards the brunett," I thought were all DEAD!" he hissed out grabing a hold of his shirt. Neji nodded, " AND AREN'T THEY DANGROUS?" the raven questioned and again he nodded. He tossed him aside and hit they wall.

" That girl could kill her!" he growled.

INTRUPTION TIME GOMEN{SORRY}!

wolfdemon16: Ok, so i'm taking the libity to tell you what a 'Zenaku Tenshi Akuma or Good & Evil Angel Demon!

Sasuke: u made it up T_T'

wolfdemon16: shut up teme *pout* anyways yes i did make it up!

naruto: sooo wat is it? sounds dangrous if the teme is scared of it! *grins*

wolfdemon16: hai, thy look like regular humans only one thing or things! ^-^'' 1st: they have colored eyes usually purple, golden mixed, silver, and a fricking light blue! 2nd: when the're angered they chage to a red color or as i annoced crimson color, when calm they lightened up, or when the hold their emotion they're the regular color! ks! 3rd: they have inhuman stregth and its worst than sakura's and tsunde's 100xs worst!

sasuke & naruto: O-o

wolfdemon16: yep, 4th: they cary weapons that can appear out of nowhere like the black/silver sword that she had! Its name is Gekkou! 5th: they can be sweet or turn acidy like Yuuki did to sasuke! *grins evily*

sasuke: OMFG! BIOPOLAR! * jumps out of chair*

Naruto: scared of a little girl? *snikers

wolfdemon16: well she's accually umm... 16 years old...

Naruto: O-o w-w-what? she looks 12 or 13!

wolfdemon16: yah... well lets continue, but now i ahve to get these two into the 'crazy man's' jacket befor they hurt someone. *boys screaming in backround* man~ ~ y me~? GET OUT OF THERE YOU GUYS!

onward with story

Neji sighed, " last of her kind i believe, Sasuke, i believe you brother didn't hve the strengh to kill this one," he muttered. That made Sasuke growl more, knowing that one was still alive angered him but knowing that... that Zenaku Tenshi Akuma was with Naruto it tore at him. " Hn, she must be killed," he growled and he smirked evily.

" Naruto-san, who was that?" Shiroki asked. " Umm, nobody, nobody immportant!" she faked a smile.  
" You're hurt," Yuuki spoke pointng to Naruto's hand, " Did he do this to you Naruto-san?" she asked softly. " NO!" Nauto jumped at what she said, " It wasn't him, it was an accident! I t-t-tripped that's all!" Naruto sweatdropped waving her arms at the girl. Yuuki had a calm look on her face showing no express at all, Yuuki tore a piece of cloth off and wapped it around Naruto's cut, " There," she said dropin her arm.

" Y-y-yuuki?" they both said as a sync as they saw her head drop, " I'm gonna sk you nicely to step away from the boy and Naruto," a voice hissed Naruto and Shiroki flinched to see a long haired brunnett holding a knife to Yuuki's neck. " Do you really want to kill me?" she questioned slowly facing him, her eyes were soft and gental. He dare not to look in the girl's eyes, but he failed and dropped his knife. " Y-yuuki are you ok?" they asked she nodded and turned to the brunnett.

" Why did the raven sent you?" she asked acid in her tone. " H-h-he wanted m to kill yo since you're a Zenaku Tenshi A-A-Akuma!" he gasped out. " And what gives him a right to sen you to kill her?" Naruto yelled at him griping Yuuki. " SHE'S THE MOST DANGROUS BEING IN THE WORLD!" they looked up to see the raven glaring at Yuuki. " S-s-she's not dangerous you fucking vampire!" Shiroki growled. " So what if Yuuki's a Zenaku Tenshi Akuma? Shiroki is a demon so what? They're not hrming anyone!"Naruto yelled. " A-a-a demon?" Sasuke gasped, Shiroki sneered showing him his now red eyes. ' Shit!'sasuke cursed. Now Neji stood staight up.

" You think that its safe to be around them? ARE YOU INSANSE!" Neji yelled, tears dripped down Naruto's eyes. " They're the only one i can call family, they protect me, and i don't CARE IF THEY'RE NOT HUMAN!" she screamd. " Naruto-san, we'll gladly kill them if you want us to," Yuuki stated while cracking her knuckles. " Be more than happy," Shiroki laughed with an evl glare.

Naruto just smirked, Sasuke and Neji almost choke when the heard her say " Hai, kill them," smiling Yuuki and Shiroki disappeared in a white flash and striked at them. They barely dodged them, they left a crater in the ground. They're eyes red and evl smirks on their faces. " Naruto-san, you know what to do?" they asked and she nodded. She made a couple signs, " KAGE ARSHI NO JUTSU: MAYONAKA INAZUNE MEISAI!" she yelled.{wolfdemon16: meanin Shadow Storm of Jutsu: Midnight Lighting Camoflage yah i had to come up with something! oks} Everything was flowing black around them, it looked like another demention. There was very little light, " Hm, now we can really have fun," Shiroki laughed before he was totally blended into the senery," Hai, Shiroki-kun," Yuuki said before disapearing as well and Naruto wasn't in sight either. asuk was taken but suprise when he got pounded and flew back into what seemed like a tree. Red eyes full of glee shown not knowing if it was Yuuki or Shiroki, he charged and got flipped backwards.

" Sasuke! Sasuke!" Neji yelled, it wasn't safe to b seprated at all. There was a 'swoosh' nosie that cought him off guard he fell back. There stood Yuuki, with the Gekko slung on her right shoulder, her red crimson eyes looking at him so menesing and evil. He saw her smile, it made him shiver all over. " I see, i'm scaring the immortal vampire," she spat in an acidy tone, " Never under esstamt a female Zenakk Tenshi Akuma, because i'm deadlyer and stealther then the males, but now they're all gone," she glared. Her eyes held hatered and she gripped her Gekkou' handle tighter. " And this is all i have from my family before you all kiled them," if glaring could kill he would of been dead. " KYAHHH!" she screamed slming the sword down at him, Neji moved barely in th nick of time.  
" Everyday i have the memoires f that night," she yelled swinging the sword at him again and he knw h ha to dodge her attacks. " My, friends," another slash and mised him a centermeter away from his gut, " my family," she threw a punch senting him fling threw the air, "AND MY COSIONS!" she screamed jumping at himand he rolled ou of the way make her leave a crater on the ground, " Are all gone and i can't forgive you vampires for that,"she hissed.

Saskue was on high alart, he couldn't outline the attacks. " HYYYA YOSH!" Shiroki yelled as he sent Sasuke flying to the ground, he couged ot blood. " Hn, looks like you're gonn die the more we keep this up," Shiroki laughed. They might of looked like kids out there but in here they were older, taller,wiser (even more than the vampires!), and quicker all at once. " What is this?" Sasuke demanded. Shikori smirked, " This, this here is our trainning grounds that we use and also our fighting grounds," he smirked. ' Hw can they see and disappear in here?' Sasuke questioned. " Its easy for us to wander i here and disappear here as well," he barked wit a hint of amusment. Sasuke coughed up more blood. " Damnit," he growled as Shiroki picked him up, red eyes met red crimson eyes and he saw Shirokri's evil smirk. " Uchia, you, your clan, ad your brother killed both mine and Yuuki's clan." He growled. " And now I'm gonna kill the last Uchia basterd," he sneered. " W-w-what?" he gasped as blood filled he coners of his mouth. " You heard me we killed th Uchia Clan and your bother Itachi," Shiroki muttered in a growled.

" Killing Itachi wasn' worth our time, we didn't even get a scracth," Yuuki hissed as she drove Gekkou into Neji's shoulder. He spat out blood as the sword drove deeper anddeeper into his skin and bone. She was glaring at him, " H-h-how? S-s-sasuke c-couldn't e-even h-hit him," Neji gasped out, she smirked, " I'll tell you,"

~ Flashback~

" Excuse me sir," the long haired raven looked down to see a girl with silver hair and pretty light golde eyes. " Yes?" he spoke, " Are you Uchia Itachi?" her voice rang softly like bell and he nodded. She gasped and her head went down, her hair covering her face. Her shoulders slumped and Itachi got a rememroble arua. " You dont remember me, hn, good," acid shot in to the words as she spoke and glanced up at him. " SHIT! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU ALL!" he yeled and jumped back as he saw her crimson eyes.  
" No, you murderous basterd, you didn't," he turned to see a boy with black hair and red eyes. 'Crap,' Itachi thought. They closed in, smirking evily at him, Yuuki pulled out a sword that looked almost like the Gekkou {wolfdemon16: ok sorry btw, Gekkoumeans moonlight to let u know ok!}, but it was red. She swung slowly and Itachi dodged it. " Hn, is that all! You are to-" Blood splatered on his shirt and walls. " W-w-w-what they hell is that?" he gasped out.  
" its called Jaaku Doku Fushichou { wolfdemon16:meaning Evil Posion Phinoex} i can swing t slowly, but it cuts he person slowly hen the posion on the sword slowly starts killing the person the blood is splatered," she explained with a smile.  
Itachi was slowly dieing sufuring as he saw everything happened befre his eyes before he die. " Yuuki-senpi, lets go," Shiroki said satiside by this, she nodded and the sword disappeared.  
~end of flashback~

" You monster!" Sasuke yelled as he was held in the air. " Your brother wasn't worth anything but revenge," Shikori chuckled. He punched Sasuke, " Midnight hour, is almost apond us," they turned to see Yuuki with Neji's cold dead body and Naruto. Bloodwas splatered on Yuuki and her eyes were their regular color. " Leave him here fo the Shingami's Toras, Ookamis, Kitsunes, Shishis and Yajuu {wolfdemon16: meaning ' the grim reaper's tigers, wolves,foxes, loins and beast all demons} ," Naruto growled as she named the monsters. " Hai, Naruto-san," he said throwing the Uchai.

" You're gonna let me stay here? Food for those things?" they nodded. " We treat the Shinigami wit respect and let their 'pets' have something in return," they laughed. And with that Naruto relased herself, Yuuki, and Shioki in a white flash of light. They Left him todie, the LAst Uchia to die in the Shinigami's playground filled with demon pets. He cursed and slowly stood upfrom te ground waiting to face them all.

" How long do you think he'll last?" Nauto asked as they walked towards heir house. " Not long enough," Yuuki sighed and smile, " Shinigami-san," Naruto looked up. Her eyes were red as she turned to her brother and sister. An evil smirk played on their lips. " Hn, my pets won't have much to," Naruto chuckled, " 'Play' aound with," Shiroki nodded. They found their stepfather Iruka asleep on the couch. " Movie, i'll make ramen," Yuuk, said. " I'll get the moive," Shiroki said, " And I'll get Iruka off the couch," they all smiled, eyes still red, they nodded and left to do what they said.

wolfdemon16: finished!

Sasuke & Naruto & Neji: O-o WTF?

wolfdemon16: *evil smirk* i like it... TwT

Naruto: ummm.. bye

Saskue & Neji: *too scared to speak*

wolfdemon16 & Naruto: BYE! Hope you like!

wolfdemon16: Yosh! come on lets go before, Shinigami-san come after you two! *smirking evily*

Neji & Saskue: O_o'''''


End file.
